


sunkissed (butterflies)

by reign_champ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, It's just pure fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reign_champ/pseuds/reign_champ
Summary: a 3.5k songfic oneshot based on the song “sunkissed” by khai dreams
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 279





	sunkissed (butterflies)

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up until 3am writing this please like it i’m so tired help  
> I wrote 1116 words on my laptop and then somehow stayed awake until 3am wRITING 2305 WORDS ON MY IPAD  
> I then proceeded to wake up at 7:30 am so I’m only running on 4.5 hours of sleep hahahaha  
> Me and my friend reread this 500 times  
> There was a lot of tweaking words and phrases, sometimes deleting whole sections  
> I need beta readers too so if you’re interested, just hmu at @SANCIANEEDSHELP on Twitter  
> Super proud of myself tho, I haven’t written anything in about a year  
> This seems pretty good but idk i might just be biased and its terrible

a 3.5k songfic oneshot based on the song “sunkissed” by khai dreams

_So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep  
Feel the morning through the blinds  
I get to thinking bout your sunkissed face  
And a quiet place where I could give you all my time_

George slowly cracked his mellow eyes open, squinting at the sunlight streaming through his window. Although the blinds were closed, some light was still able to creep through. Such an occurrence was unusual, George thought, as there was never much sunlight during British winters.  
With his mind on the topic of sunlight, it wandered to warmth, and warm places, like Florida, and in a certain male's arms, their comfort surrounding him-.  
He cut his thoughts off there. He needed to be getting up, didn't he?

_You know I wanna be your rock, my love  
You know I wanna be your light  
In darkness how you find me just in time  
To tell me what I needed to hear_

What time was it? He rolled over and peered at his clock. Shit. It was almost 11 am. What was he supposed to be doing? Oh. Oh right. Streaming. With Dream. BIG SHIT-. If there was something he didn't want to be late for, it was streaming-or even just talking-with Dream. Tardiness usually wasn't one of his priorities, but with Dream, it was definitely one. 

He quickly shoved off his thick weighted blanket, which had been protecting him from the cold, British winter air. As the sharp sensation of a frigid breeze from the moving blankets hit his skin, he shivered. Forcing himself to get out of his bed, he pushed himself to the edge and set his feet down on the carpeted floor. At least his feet didn’t have to suffer in the cold.

Hurrying to his closet, he tugged a hoodie-obviously the one with the stolen Supreme™ logo-over his head and pushed his arms through the sleeves, popping them out of the cuffs and returning to his bedside momentarily to collect his phone. As he exited his bedroom and made his way down the main hallway of his house, his mind strayed again, obviously to Dream.

The other male was like a beacon of light in George's damp, cold world where there was no guarantee that the sun would be shining, no matter how far across the pond. All he wanted to do was be the same in turn to the other. A shining lantern in the pressing world, a solid rock to turn to in times of needing comfort. He softly let out a bemused huff, remembering the time on a previous stream when he had said his biggest wish was a one-way ticket to Florida and a permanent room in Dream's house. It still was. He desperately wanted to be there, with Dream. To be told that he-

His sunlit thoughts were broken, rather rudely, when he hit his hip against the corner of his island. Hissing in pain, he grabbed his bruised bone, moving away from the obstacle. He rubbed his hip until the pain subsided and his mind resumed the thoughts about Dream.

_So if you don't know what you need  
You can leave it all to me  
Don't want you worried 'bout a thing  
I know you'd do the same for me_

Entering his kitchen, he hastily assembled a small bowl of cereal, which was all he had time for today. He would eat again later. Sitting on one of the tall barstools by the island, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and swiped up to scroll through his notifications. The first thing he saw was several notifications from Discord, obviously from Dream, asking him where he was, and if he was okay, and even a few from Sapnap. As his eyes skimmed over the boxes, a new one appeared at the top.

_**will you come if i tell you i love you? ;))** _

His heart burst into a fluttering mess as he reread the words over and over. The winking smiley face only made it worse. Pressing his thumb down on the home button( _sorry i don't know how androids work so he has an iPhone please don’t sue me_ ), his phone unlocked by the means of some magical fingerprint reading device. Discord opened automatically, and so did Dream's DMs. 

**Shut up.  
I accidentally slept in, ok???  
I'm on my way right now**

Finishing off his bowl, he hurriedly cleared it and speed-walked back to his bedroom. As he sat down on his gaming chair and placed his phone down on the desk, it let out a ping and buzzed. Picking it up again, it showed two simple messages from Dream.

_**you didn't say i love you back** _

Jesus Christ, the universe had to make the world's most dramatic person his best friend. He quickly opened Minecraft and logged into TeamSpeak, joining Dream's channel. 

"The sleeping beauty arrives!!" a loud, cheerful voice greeted him.

"Quiet down Dream, I- wait, w-what did you just say?" he stuttered, flushing a bright shade of red.

“Nothing, nothing. Come help me get this stuff and let’s go work. I had to start without you.” Dream quickly averted the topic to something else and continued the stream. George couldn’t tell whether to be glad or unhappy.

They had been streaming for over an hour when Dream needed a certain block, but had forgotten to grab it before they left. Unfortunately, their base was several hundred blocks away. However, George sprung into action and saved the day.

"I can go and get it for you, you keep working." 

"Really? Oh thank you, Georgie, you're so sweet!" The smug grin was evident in his voice.

"Shut up, and it's fine. One of us has to do it. You're welcome." George was glad it was Dream's stream and his face cam was off; he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

_Cuz' you're so lovely  
You're so lovely  
I can't help but fall for you‚ love  
When you love me  
It's so lovely loving you  
Oh-Oh‚ Oh-Oh  
So lovely loving you  
Oh-Oh‚ Oh-Oh_

As George sprint-jumped back to their base, his mind proceeded to wander again, to the tune of Dream's voice. The male had succeeded in sucker punching his heart until it was abused. He still had a hard time admitting it, even to himself. Inevitably, the feeling stayed there no matter how hard he tried to push it down. 

Everytime Dream made some comment about how sweet or cute he was, or tried to get him to say “I love you Dream”, his stomach would become a cluster of butterflies, flapping their wings in his chest in an effort to escape in the form of 4 simple words.

For the 3rd consecutive time that day, his thoughts were interrupted, this time by having reached their crudely built 2-story wooden base. Now only on 3.5 hunger, having barely reached the base in time, he ate 2 pieces of steak, fetched the blocks Dream had requested, and hurried on his way back. Obviously, his mind wandered again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Soon their build reappeared in the distance, looming as George grew nearer. It was a recreation of Bastion, but unruined, with more tunnels, stairways, and was the most confusing, maze-like thing that wasn’t a maze to ever exist. 

“Dream, I’ve got the Gilded Blackstone you asked for.” He directed his avatar up the outermost staircase, the least bewildering out of them all.

“Oh good! I’ll go fill the holes in, but I got something for you in return though! Where are you?” 

Dream made a humming noise as George told him he was waiting on the roof. Moments later a familiar green skin appeared at one of the staircase wells and came bounding over. George deposited 6 stacks of the blocks from his inventory and just as he was finishing something new entered his inventory that had not been there before. It was a cornflower, and as George rolled his cursor over it, it displayed the title, _“i love you <3”_.

“D-DREAM, YOU CAN’T JUST PUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN MY INVENTORY!!!” He blustered. Hee was sure his face was comparable to that of a ripe tomato or strawberry, and was extremely glad his face-cam was off. The only response from the other side was laughter, that bright, sunny laugher, the kind you wanted to bask in for the rest of your life.

“I-I have to go, I need to feed my cat!!” He quickly made a terrible excuse and shouted goodbye before hastily force quitting TeamSpeak and leaving the SMP server. He breathed out shakily, the butterflies returning in full force once again.

_So softly a tender breeze, brush against my knees on a summer afternoon  
I get to thinking bout' the hazy days, under August shade that I used to spend with you  
I didn't realize it was all I wanted‚ what I had  
My riddled heart I had to, cradle back together just to see  
It's all like magic to me  
You do magic, baby_

Standing up from his chair and taking a few shaky steps, he collapsed upon his bed, allowing himself to just deflate face down upon the pillows.  
Once again, against his better judgement, his thoughts drifted to Dream. At this point, the other man was all he thought about. 

Fully drifting away into his mindspace, he imagined Dream had flown to London to visit him, because of, unsurprisingly, Twitter drama. It was 4 months prior, in August, the last month of summer. He presumed that he had been glad to visit, as the coolness of the UK, despite it being summer, was a welcomed break from the sweltering heat of Florida. 

Suddenly he realized just how much he would like that to happen. The Twitter drama not so much, but Dream? George, not silently, but _audibly_ , spoke prayer to any god(s) listening that he could meet Dream in person, see his face, and speak all the words he wanted to say to him. If only, if only.

_When you love me  
You're so lovely  
I can't help but fall for you‚ love  
When you love me  
It's so lovely loving you  
Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh  
So lovely loving you  
Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh_

_Ping._

His phone buzzed where it still lay on his desk. Groaning annoyedly, he hauled himself off his soft mattress and grabbed his phone. There was a new notification at the top of the screen. A Discord notification. From Dream.

_**hey** _

As he stared the box down, another one appeared on top of it.

_**you left knida abruptly  
*kinda fuck** _

He grinned at the stupid misspelling. However at the next one that rolled in, the smile instantly dropped.

_**can i call u?** _

George was faced with a decision. He could either A-call Dream-or B-pretend like he never saw those messages. He-for some unbeknownst reason-decided on the former. Opening his phone, he tapped on the old-school phone icon in the top corner and the _calling_ screen appeared. Dream immediately picked up, hardly a millisecond after he called.

“Hey, are you good? I didn’t like, overstep any boundaries back there did I? I hope you’re not mad at me oh gosh you probably are and i messed this all up and-“ The familiar voice streamed out of his phone’s speaker, words tumbling out one after another before being interrupted.

“Dream stop! It's ok! You’re fine, it's fine. Relax.” He soothingly reassured his friend.

“Ohhhh, thank goodness, I was so scared you were angry at me.” The other male let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

“I could never be angry with you, Dream.” He spoke softly, a warm smile spreading over his face. 

“Awwww, you’re so cute. You know you love me, is that why you aren’t mad?” The other fucking _cooed_ at him, the cheeky bitch.

Shockingly, instead of shouting and melting into a stuttering mess, he replied, “Hmmm, maybe I do.”

“Wh-what? George? What did you say?” He could hear Dream tripping over his own words, before they faded away into what was almost a wheeze.

“I said, I-said-I-oh. I-UH, PLEASE IGNORE THAT, I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY IT OUT LOUD, OHHhhhhh nonnonoooooo” He felt his face turn the reddest it's ever been, the sunburn-like heat reaching down on his neck and up onto his ears. Dream on the other hand was full on tea kettle mode, letting out multiple high-frequency wheezes a second. 

“Did you mean to say ‘I love you Dream’? Oh?” He laughed out, trying to talk whilst dying from hyperventilation. On his end of the line, George only groaned. He stayed silent for several seconds, trying to gather the tattered remnants of his courage together. However, Dream had obviously noticed his new-found quietness and the sense of amusement evaporated like water in the Nether, being replaced by thick waves of concern.

“George? Are you ok?” The other asked, worry dripping off every word. He let out a small humming noise, an attempt to say ‘I did’, but it was muffled by his arm, which was wrapped around his face in an effort to quell the heat radiating from his cheeks. “Hmm? What was that?” The voice asked him again.

 _“I’m so fucking in love with you clay…”_ George whispered into the phone, only just audible to Dream. It was followed by silence. “dream?”

“I love you too George. I really do. So much.” Came the gentle response. There was none of his usual sarcasm in his voice, but only sincerity. “I miss you. I want to see you in person so badly.”

The brunette male felt his breath hitch in his throat, then the butterflies came tumbling out. “I love you so much too. More than just friends. I-hah-do you remember the time on that one stream when I said the thing I wished for the most was a ticket to your house and a permanent room there? I-I wasn’t joking. It is. I still want it too.”

“Yeah, I do remember that. But-hey, why don’t we make that a reality?”

“What? Do mean, like me flying to Florida to meet you?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean.” Through the phone George could hear typing on a keyboard. “I’m looking at flights for you right now. Is in 4 days okay?”

“4 days? That’s hardly any time at all!” George fretted, his mind switching to autonomous mode and already planning what to pack.

“It’s better than 2 days.” The shrug was evident in the other’s voice.

“Ok, ok. I guess I’ll see you in 4 days then.” He said almost cautiously.

“You guess? I just bought you an $1880 plane ticket and you guess??” The sarcastic voice had returned at full power. George let out something between a laugh and a huff. “Oh, uhm, George, what are we, now?”

He froze, caught like a deer in headlights. That was the last thing he had expected. “I-I don’t know, what do you want us to be?” He could feel his face warming up again.

“I want us to be, closer. More than just good friends, y’know? I love you, and I want us to be together, so, uh, will you, maybe, be my boyfriend, George?” 

“Maybe? Of course I’ll be your boyfriend Dream, that’s not a question at this point.” His voice almost wavered, but he caught it just in time. “I love you.”

“I love you too, George. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon. Love you.”

He hung up, and after taking a moment for everything that had just happened to sink in, it finally dawned on him. 

Dream. His boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ A wild grin spread across his face as he pressed his phone against his chest, lost in the feeling of mass euphoria.  
Then he remembered he needed to pack. Right. He should do that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was today. His flight. It was leaving in 80 minutes, and he was waiting in the departure terminal for his airplane call priority seating, which he still couldn’t believe Dream had purchased for him. 

Because of weird time zones he would somehow be arriving before he left; his flight departed at 2pm and would arrive in the US at 8am, somehow. One thing he was not looking forward to the Floridian humidity, although maybe it wouldn’t be so bad because it was winter. He should ask his boyfriend, him being the one in Florida after all. He promptly removed his phone from his pocket and sent Dream a Discord message.

**Hey you on? I got a question**

He received an answer almost immediately.

_**ofc i’m on my phone  
D] not much else i can do while i wait for you** _

He smiled softly.

**You could edit videos?**

_**D] could, but i wanna talk to you** _

**Awwww, I love you too**

_**D] never said that but go off i guess** _

***gasp* Meanie >;(**

_**D] jkjkjk ilysm <3<3<3** _

**Aww, see? I knew you loved me  
Anyways what’s it like in Florida  
Humid as the Nether on Earth?**

_**hush  
and no, it’s actually quite nice in November  
but  
that depends  
for someone who’s lived here their whole life, it’s quite nice  
but for a 5’9” UK twink who has never left his home country in his life?  
D] idk man you might melt** _

**O.o  
Also I am not a twink thank you very much.**

_**dork  
D] and we’ll see about that ;)** _

George flushed a deep red and rolled his eyes, looking up from his phone for a moment, and just as he did so, his group was called to board.

**Boarding now, see you soon!!  
luv u**

_**luv u too  
D] be safe and manifest the plane moving faster the whole time** _

He grinned and got up, dragging his carry-on to the line of people.

**You look at Twitter too much.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was running. Well, almost running. More like fast-speed-walking. He had arrived in Orlando and collected his checked bag, a large, blue hard-case with his stolen Supreme logo. Now he was hurrying to the exit of the airport to find his boyfriend. He suddenly thought of something and slowed for a minute.

**What are you wearing?**

_**all blue, jeans, hoodie, beanie, shoes  
D] even boxers ;))** _

**HUAHSSHHSHSHSJDJD DREAM NO**

_**hhahahah  
D] i’m standing by the blue pillar, straight ahead as you exit the hall** _

**Ok, I can’t wait to see you!!!**

_**honestly?  
D] neither can i** _

George turned back to the task at hand and began the search for Dream’s all-blue outfit. He could see the fancily painted pillar beyond the doors of the hallway. Raising his speed again, he hurried to the end of the tunnel and as he burst forth, his lungs and throat were immediately pressed together by the humidity of the Florida air. He gasped for breath like a fish out of water, trying to pump the almost sticky air into his chest. His quest for survival, however, was interrupted by a familiar wheezing laugh. He looked up only for his breath to be stolen away again.

Standing 5 feet away was Dream, and by the gods he was absolutely _gorgeous_. No, seriously. Golden, wavy hair framed a face that was the perfect shape, and dusted with freckles. His left ear was pierced with a black stud earring and his whole look was tied together by the dimples in both of his cheeks. As Dream stopped laughing and opened his eyes, George saw that they were wheat-colored, and just the right shade. He was so beautiful. 

Forgetting about his bags, he leaped forward, reaching for the other and-

_So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep  
Feel the morning through the blinds  
I turn my head to meet your sunkissed face  
In this quiet place, I can give you all my time_

George wrenched his eyes open, squinting at the brighter than normal sunlight streaming through the window. No. It couldn’t have been all a dream.

Wait. That wasn’t his window. Not his room. Not his arms snaked around his waist. Wait, wha-oh. Right. _Dream was here_.

He turned over the best could without disturbing the other and peered up the other’s face. He seemed so peaceful. Suddenly he saw the corners of the other’s lips tug upwards into a soft smile. He looked up and saw Clay’s eyes meet his, and one arm retreat from his waist only to be placed back on his cheek.

“Good morning, George.”

The other leaned down and slowly, softly, pressed his lips against George's. He melted into the kiss immediately. And at that moment, he didn’t care if an asteroid hit the Earth, if a zombie apocalypse became real, if the world was falling to pieces around him, because he had fallen for Dream, hard. The universe had heard his prayer, his wish had come true, and nothing, not a single thing in the universe,

_could stop the sunshining butterflies now._

**Author's Note:**

> 2-3 chapter long fic coming out in 1-2 days!!!(as of august 7


End file.
